Forgiven
by Ms.Unsmiley
Summary: FionaxSonic  Let the bashing commence!
1. Chapter 1

AU:First story…yeah, I'm just going to get on with it now…Oh and quite contrary to my username, I don't love/like/obsess over Shadow the hedgehog in any manner, I just like the song "" and last time I checked, I'm a Ms.

Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. belong to Sega/Sonic Team *insert generic jingle*

Others to Archie

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Sound effect_

~It was annoying how stupid she could be at times. Yes she was pretty and she had some intelligence, but that will only get her so far. Right now, Fiona Fox was in hiding with the Destructix in the rat infested (and it also had real rats too 'heh') FVB (Faltering Villains Basement 'catchy…not'), a haven, if you will, for unpleasant people to camp out in until it's safe for them to give a glimpse of their faces in public then put their nefarious plans into action. A rather bland place, there were several wooden tables with battered clothes on top and candles to add light as well as some class. There was bar in the corner in a cliché fashion, and a piano for anyone to play if they wish. She was currently sitting at one those tables in a rather beat wooden chair, lost in her thoughts. Fiona had gone as low as to be like a certain bat she wasn't very fond of, a thief who gets so blinded by what they want they end up running around like a chicken without its head. For the moment she was planning on taking her revenge on the Freedom Fighters, or so she kept telling herself. After thoroughly thinking things through, our least favorable fox couldn't help but notice the fact that she was fueling a lost cause. Not only did she lack a respectable reason to go after the Failure Fighters of Knothole, but it was painstakingly obvious that Sonic was in fact the best boyfriend she ever had. A good portion of the time she goes with just about anything that would give a cheap thrill until she was so disgusted with him that she could vomit her organs at any second. For example Scourge. She had cheated on Sonic because she had so blindly thought that Scourge was what she wanted. What with his evil and arrogant manner, and his insolence towards just about everything, he was what she used to cling on to, and well, change is hard. Plus she couldn't help but hear all the rumors about Sonic cheating on Sally for Mina, which might have contributed. It was always about Miss Perfect, how EVERYONE loved the princess, some seeing that Sonic didn't disserve her. That, the vixen was sure, was a lie. Sonic was always affectionate and there for her, while she called him selfish for wanting to defend both her and the country that SHE should be protecting. Not only was she a hypocrite, she also proved how selfish she could be by forcing Sonic to choose between her or saving the world. When he chose the world, things got ugly in more ways than one. The little bitch started to bawl and slapped Sonic, then ran away from the event like a toddler after wetting himself. Not only was it disgusting to watch, but a good portion of people acted like she was still Miss Everything after that tantrum. Just thinking about it made her push the closest table over in disgust.

"What's eatin' you?"

A bartender nearby couldn't help but notice the outraged Freedom Fighter traitor.

"Yeah, like I'm going to spill my heart out to some guy who couldn't even get a respectable job."

She walked away while rolling her eyes in an unamused sort of way.

'One thing that'll never change, I'll always be a bitch'

"What the hell's the matter with you?"

The gorilla questioned, he was a part of the Destructix and also noticed Fiona's rather "bitchy" behavior. Not like he honestly cared, but she was in command.

"You know what I'm done with you losers, even when your outnumbered the Freedom Fighters, you still get beaten"

Our despicable little friend left without another word.

~Meanwhile, we see an all too familiar face that of which belongs to Sonic the hedgehog. The Blue Blur was on one of his nightly jogs, though if someone else were to look it would be sprinting. Anyway he stopped rather abruptly after reaching a certain area for it was the spot were Tails caught Sonic making out with Fiona Fox. He couldn't help but wonder if maybe Tails spying on him, but the question was never asked since Sonic was too flustered at the time to care. Sadly now the only thing that went through his mind when he saw Fiona was disappointment. He couldn't help but pity her for her decision, but she's a big girl, plus it would be incredibly pathetic to try and talk her out of her choices, as his adopted brother had done and failed at merely because he was too naïve to understand what Fiona really thought when she saw him. He couldn't explain his new found attraction to her at the time, but hers to his was, well, experimentation. The red vixen 'That should be the name of a car!' wished to see who was better, him or his evil twin.

'Speaking of which if he's supposed to be the opposite of me wouldn't he be slow and stupid…okay he's already stupid but slow? Oh well, questioning the universe always leads to headaches. And of course she chooses him over me. Who wouldn't, rude, conniving, ignorant, and disrespectful jerks who also dress like wannabe greasers are HOT! '

The true blue sneered to himself, then thought back to the day Fiona admitted her betrayal. It wasn't so much the fact that she cheated on him that got to him the most; (even though that did hurt…a lot) it was mostly the fact that it was Scourge whom she was with. That was a killer to his ego (not like he had one but still), Scourge was like that wound in your mouth that you gave yourself from biting the inside of you cheek while your asleep and you keep tonguing it even though that makes it harder for it to heal.

'Yup, HOT!'

The heartless Moebian was probably the most pitiful creature he never wanted to meet.

'And yet Fiona chose him over you…what's that tell me.'

"SONIC!"

A young a pink hedgehog shrieked.

'Aren't I lucky'

"SONIC!"

_Whack_

"Oh, why is it that every time you say yes to go out on a date with me, you never show up! One of these days I'm just going to give up on you!"

Amy continued to lecture the uncaring hedgehog whom was rubbing the bruise from her hammer that was still in her hand until she noticed he was not paying attention.

_Whack_

"You **JERK!**"

The young girl ran off sobbing and saying things along the lines of "jerk" "never listens to me" "why do I even try" "Asshole" or something like that. The blue hedgehog also couldn't help but think that maybe Fiona would have rethought things had Amy not have been there, but then again, you can't change the past. The pink fangirl was interrogating his ex, which of course was going to lead to a fight. Especially since Fiona already had to deal with Sally and the Chaotix pocking around in her business. However, he did thank Amy for sticking up for him, even though that made the Sonic look pathetic. Not to mention the fact that the little girl couldn't even lay a hit on the vixen, leaving him open to her for an attack. Which Fiona took advantage of, leading to their departure. Thankfully, he was immune to the pink pain's hammer now, after years of abuse it didn't really bother him anymore. The only thing that did was that goddamn evil twin of his.

'Oh, excuse me. Die your quills and change your name YOUR FUCKING AMAZING AND YOUR OWN FUCKING PERSON'

"Officious little prick"

He scowled, he wasn't jealous of Scourge in any stretch of the word. But when there's a little prick in your finger that always hurts you can't help but overreact easily, and all these memories weren't helping either. Sonic headed towards his house that he had built recently when he started to detest the idea of living with his parents. Yes, he loves them, but at the same time he was a teenager and in Mobius it was legal to live on his own, and he preferred his privacy, but it was nice at first to come home to someone at the time. Now, he rather hear the lone footsteps that belonged only to him as he went in. It was a rather large house for one person, but he did want to have a family one day…but definitely not today. He found an area FAR away from everyone else and built the place, even though he had a little cash saved up to buy a house with, but it did come in handy when purchasing the furniture. Sonic didn't want to tell anyone about it at first since it would probably lead to an annoying amount of questions from his friends, but they found out since they followed 'stalked' him home one day to find out where he was going because they were worried.

'My furry …'

He walked in and loved the feeling of isolation. The perfect way to just stop for once and think, which he rarely got to do cause if you spend more than a minute doing that then there's something wrong with you.

'God, I love my friends so much that I just want to squeeze them until their organs POP OUT!'

He sat down on a coach in the living room, a large area across from the kitchen, the entrance in between those. The coach was a deep green with three silver pillows on it, a dark gray granite coffee table in the middle of the room and a wooden bookshelf all on top of a black square rug placed over the wood paneled floor. There were three spare rooms, two upstairs one down. Two bathrooms as well one up one down, and one of the rooms above was his. Sonic's room was not nearly as messy as his friends expected, a queen sized bed with a deep blue and white sheets with a blue comforter in an almost quilt like design that even his parents didn't know he made, the comforter that is. There was a silver desk to the side of the room with a computer and a book on top of it.

'Television rots the mind'

No wonder Eggman and Shadow saw him as a pussy, he hung out with the Smiley Squad. Sonic couldn't help but have gotten a liking to the Suppression Squad. They didn't deserve what happened to them, plus they were amazing in combat. Sure they were equal in skill to the Freedom Fighters, but the raw determination and want to be better, the shear indignities that strengthened them in ways the Freedom Fighters never would be able to comprehend.

'Whoa'

Sometimes, he wondered about himself.

_Knock Knock Knock Knock Knock_

"Oh I wonder who that could be?"

The words were laced with acid and were said while he wore a look of distastement on his face. He opened the door to be surprised 'for once' to see someone he didn't expect.

Fiona Fox~

Au: …Read and Review, oh and by review I mean an actual review, tell me what you like, what you don't, and what needs to be improved, hope I don't appear rude by asking of this.


	2. Chapter 2

AU: Blarg, this chapter is dedicated to Tia Mia BooshikiBoo, the greatest Goffin cockatoo in the universe who just bite me and I'm right now bleeding on this type writer in large portions

Love you Boppy~

Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. belong to Sega/Sonic Team *insert generic jingle*

Others to Archie

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Sound effect_

~"Hi"

Fiona Fox stared at the taller blue hedgehog whom I don't even have to name for people to know who he is for a good 10 seconds until Sonic broke in.

"Hi"

Then they went back to staring dumbly at each other for another good 10 seconds.

"How's it going?"

'Words fail me' Fiona had done dumber things, but never said anything quite as stupid as that. Sonic nodded gesturing that he was okay then asked a surprising question.

"So decided to try something new ey? Instead of breaking in and ruining one of the walls you took this approach. Are you gonna slit my throat? Cut off my legs? Handcuff me to the bed and leave me there for days until I die from lack of food and liquids? I don't have much fat or muscle so it won't take long."

The vixen laughed with a certain warmth to it that sent a tingle throughout Sonic's body.

"Naw, I rather have you guess what I'm going to do."

She smirked seductively. It was then that Sonic took note of the change in her attire, no longer in the tight black tank top and tight black pants with metal at the tips of the OMYGODNOWAY black shoes. She was in the same outfit she wore when Sally broke up with him. Black shirt with a gray broken heart on it, black trench coat, and you'll never guess the colour of her loose shorts that went a little higher than her knees and knee length boots. No gloves, instead of those clichéd black fingerless ones. And what caught his attention the most was the softer look in her eyes and her hair no longer in the fan like fashion, but a slightly curled at the tip, yet overall straight do.

"You're going to dissect me then send my organs to Sally in a box and my give my bones to Muttski"

She shook her head, meaning no.

"Okay, you're going to use an assortment of mind tricks until I go insane, thus leaving Mobius open to an attack."

"Maybe, Maybe not."

Now he was getting ticked off.

"You set a bomb in you uterus and it'll go off any second thus killing both you and me."

"Uh sure, riiiiiiiiiight"

"Can't you give me a hint?"

The hero was anything but amused as he looked down at the ex Freedom Fighter. His foot began to tap in a familiar way that most find annoying, yet Fiona found somewhat…cute. The mere thought of using the word to describe the hedgehog was awkward enough, but the fact that it was accurate was just plain weird. The (ex?)traitor decided to give him a hint.

"It doesn't involve killing you."

"You set a bomb in Knothole that will kill all of the inhabitants"

The true blue hated guessing games.

"Doesn't involve any killing"

Fiona didn't blame him for thinking this way; she did help try to conquer this planet and had participated in quite a few schemes against him and the other members of the Failure Fighters, but not this time.

'Guess what I have in store for you, Blue~'

"Does it involve harming my friends or me?"

"Nope, but it does involve you."

Now it was Sonic's turn to smile.

"Does it involve Scourge?"

"Nope"

"Tails?"

Again, she shook her head.

"Sally?"

"No"

"Bunnie"

"Not in the slightest bit"

"Amy"

"In your dreams"

"Rotor"

"You're really bad at this."

He nodded in agreement.

"I give up"

"I'm sorry"

~You know, we could all be doing something productive with our time right now~

Sonic just stared at Fiona for a while. He was speechless, to say the least, and normally he didn't know when to keep his mouth shut. The fox's grin turned into a full, honest smile, then she took a step closer to the flabbergasted hedgehog and wrapped her arms around his neck. She then whispered in his ear.

"I'm sorry"

For the moment a space ship could have crashed into the room and blown up Fiona's head with a ray gun, Sonic still wouldn't have noticed. His mind was still trying to get from point A to point B.

"For what?"

"Dunno. Wait I do know, for cheating on you, for slapping your brother, for betraying this planet, for fighting against you in general. I'm not sorry however for my actions towards those Stupid Fighters, for that was justified."

"The fact that you're apologizing at all is enough, but the million dollar question is why?"

"Cause, I was an idiot to think that I would be happy in that kind of life style. The happiest time of my life was when you stood up for me when Sally started to question my past. I would've expected you to join her, but instead you took my side. That meant a lot to me. The most fun I've had was getting revenge on the source of all my problems."

They didn't even have to mention the name of the infamous tyrant whom wishes to rule over all of Mobius.

"I accept your apology"

"Thank you"

AU:Sorry if this chapter appears…odd but I was listening 'Honey this Mirror isn't Big Enough For the Two of Us' by My Chemical Romance while writing it, so till ze next chapiter (yes I did that on purpose)

I bid ze farwell~


	3. Chapter 3

AU: School, the only reason I enjoy going there is because I LOVE to learn. Sadly, my peers have different tastes *cough*fellatio*cough* What, I didn't say anything. And now one with the show!

Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. belong to Sega/Sonic Team *insert generic jingle*

Others to Archie

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Sound effect_

~"Alright, the room across from mine is empty and the guest bedroom is down stairs."

Sonic the Hedgehog was currently showing the ex Freedom Fighter traitor around his house.

"I still can't believe you built this place, it looks like one of those houses in magazines that are up for sale."

Fiona had nowhere else to stay, so of course the selfless mobian was more than happy to offer her housing for the time being.

'Just until I'm back on my feet'

"So, you hungry?"

The least the blue blur could do to be a good host was to offer something to eat.

"I guess what do you have in mind?"

A good portion of the time Fiona would go to some random bar where the owner of the establishment would have to be bribed into not revealing her location to the authorities. To have a decent hot meal with a person willing to make it was something the vixen was not used to.

"On today's menu we have a Salmon slightly fried in a mustard sauce with parsley and a hint of oil. As a side dish we have spanakopita with a glass of guava juice."

When one lives alone and has good tastes, they must learn to cook for themselves and Sonic's mother just so happened to have been a magnificent chef.

'Still, chili dogs will always be my absolute favorite'

"Do you always eat like that?"

It seemed a little fancy to eat such a treat under these conditions, or at least in her opinion.

"I was making it for Sally's surprise birthday, but when I thought about it hard enough, I remembered that Sally wasn't that big of a fan of Feta cheese and fried fish are you?"

"Beggar's can't be choosers now can they?"

"Well in this house they can."

And with that the meal was served and the two enjoyed it in silence, which was something they both enjoyed very much (silence that is).

~That night, a certain bat spied the two ex enemies little discussion, but could not hear it since she knew that if she stayed too close, the red fox would have easily caught on to her. Yes, bats are naturally gifted when it came to their hearing, but keep this in mind. This hired agent of G.U.N was currently using a pair of binoculars just so that she was able to catch on to what Fiona was doing, let alone hear them. The bat (if you can't tell that I'm typing about Rouge the Bat then you sir/ma'am are truly a ignorant person) did know, however, that what the hero of Mobius and the Freedom Fighter traitor were discussing couldn't have been good, or so she thought. So the albino rat err bat decided to report to the leaders of Mobius to discuss these matters.

~Later that evening, after the Sonic and Fiona finished their dinner, it was time to get down to business.

"So, how do you plan on explaining to your friends about me without them thinking that I either brainwashed you or threatened your life?"

It would be a little challenging to talk peacefully with those…retarded little woodland creatures who safe the world with hugs. For the moment they believed that Fiona was an evil and cruel young woman who enjoys messing with their heads, which was true accept for the evil part. The red lady preferred thinking that she just made a couple of bad decisions in life, is all.

"Well that's a good question, knowing Sally she'll probably never trust after what you did to Tails."

It was amazing even to Sonic that he was able to forgive her for those acts towards his younger sibling, yet he could easily see that she wasn't lying when Fiona stated that she was sorry.

"Well, first we have to get you on good terms with Tails. I'm sure it would mean a lot to him if you tried to patch things up."

The vixen didn't want to. All she wanted was a second chance at a relationship eith the blue blue, but if this is what it take, then so be it.

"Alright, I'll tell the brat that I'm 'sorry'"

'If only she could TRY to sound convincing'

Alas, the true blue didn't have the guts to say that out loud. The two decided to sleep on these questions, and then hopefully come up with decent solutions in the morning.

AU:….do I even have to say anything? Fine, review.


	4. Chapter 4

AU: Thank you Reviewers for not bashing me and not coming off as those incredibly unenlightened fangirls, and I proved one of those nice people wrong in the last chapter, so enough of my ramblings, time for some READING!

Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. belong to Sega/Sonic Team *insert generic jingle*

Others to Archie

"talking"

'thoughts'

_Sound effect_

_~Whack_

_Whack_

_Whack_

"**SOOONNNIIIICCCC**!"

For those of you who probably have no idea what in the name of Pete Capella was happening, Amy Rose was currently pounding at Sonic the Hedghog's door for two reasons.

1. He didn't run after her when she left last night

2. It was either her menstrual cycle or she was also still mad at him for standing her up to their date

Meanwhile in said blue hedgehog's room

'You make character like Marine the Raccoon and I shove my foot up your'

At that moment Sonic was awakened from his slumber, for outside of his house a pink pain was being dramatic.

"Sonic!"

As the hero of Mobius got out of his bed, went to the bathroom to take a shower, took a shower, dried himself off, put on his gloves, socks, and shoes, combed his quills, then went to go check on his guest, Amy continued to shriek outside of his house.

Much to Fiona Fox's discontent, she was awakened by said little girl. The red fox groggily got out of bed and was about to go to the hallway's bathroom only to come face to face with the blue blur.

"Good morning, sorry for the inconvenience but when Amy's mad nothing stops her."

Sonic thought that maybe some humor might lighten up the mood, but from Fiona's tired/irritated expression he guessed not.

"I'll go talk to her."

And with that he was down the stairs, to the door in less than a millisecond.

"Son… oh now you answer the door! I've been here for an hour now, why didn't you apologize for missing our date?"

Sonic wasn't only known for his speed, but also for his wit and quick thinking.

"Amy, I'm terribly, truly sorry. You deserve better than me. You should be with a real man, not just some poor fool who thought that maybe a girl like you would consider being with a guy like me. I understand if you never wish to see me again. I didn't show up because I was too nervous and ended up getting cold feet."

"Oh Sonic, of course I forgive you, I'm sorry I overreacted, but next time try to gather up that courage of yours and be more punctual. Okay?"

"Okay, so I'll see you later?"

"Yeah. Bye Sonniku~"

And with that the pink girl happily skipped away to do some shopping, leaving Sonic to go back in his house shut the door, then laugh for the next 15 minutes.

~Meanwhile, at G.U.N headquarters…

"So what your saying is that Scourge's girlfriend is currently at Faker's house?"

The person who asked that question was none other than Shadow the Hedgehog, rival to everyone's favorite hero and ultimate life form.

"I'm not sure, but it must have something to do with the fact that Sonic's been isolating himself from everyone lately."

And with that the two agents pondered why Fiona Fox was even in Mobius.

~"Geez, Sometimes I even amaze myself."

Sonic was currently chuckling to himself while he made breakfast in his kitchen (NO he was making it in the BATHROOM).Fiona entered the room after getting herself ready for the new day.

"So, any idea on how I'm going to get the Freedom Fighters to be back on good terms with me?"

"Nope"

"Me either"

She went to the dining table and took a seat at the head of the table.

"Hey waiter, those eggs better not be overcooked!"

Perhaps a bit of friendly teasing was needed.

"Well, excuse me, princess. If the eggs are overcooked, you may whack me 78 times with a wet noodle."

As the two friends snickered with each other, Sonic brought over two plates of French toast covered in powdered sugar and butter for them to enjoy. As soon as he set the plates down, the two burst out laughing.

"No seriously, we have to do something about Sally, Bunnie, Rotor, Antoine, Amy, and Tails"

Sonic was a bit worried that his friends would go back to constantly poking around in Fiona's business, causing her to rethink this rebirth of a friendship.

"Maybe we should keep this on the down low, at least until I'm off Mobius's most wanted list."

~We visit an anchor man and an anchor woman live on Mobius News.

"This just in, the new, revised, Mobius Most Wanted list has just been released. Fiona Fox, Metal Sonic, and Tom Croose have been removed."

~"Okay, until we come up with something."

"Agreed"

Fate is cruel. The couple enjoyed their breakfast together then decided to go for a walk, not in the public, but way out in the forest.

AU: Of course I have to have pointless references, it's a fanfiction!


	5. Chapter 5

AU: Sorry for the long wait (for those of you who care) but we had testing at school and the first semester ended…so yeah. Studying, extra credit, and extra homework. But enough about unimportant personal things, time for chapter 5 now with 60% more Knuckles

Sonic the Hedgehog and Co. belong to Sega/Sonic Team *insert generic jingle*

Others to Archie

"talking"

'thoughts'

_*sound effect*_

~48~

We join our heroes/ex villains out and about after a brisk walk through the forest. Sonic was in need of more milk, butter, I can't believe its not real butter, and I can't believe its not real milk. Of course Fiona had to hide somewhere while Sonic went into Costmo for these items, but sadly befor she had the chance, someone caught her from the collar of her trench coat.

"Well, if isn't the slut/failed treasure hunter."

This person was none other than skilled treasure hunter/thief/G.U.N agent, Rouge the Bat.

"Shouldn't you be with the love of your life? Oh that's right, your alone and cranky because he's with a bitchy little girl instead of you."

Rouge scratched her forehead in annoyance.

"Listen, why don't you save both of us time, and turn yourself in, 'kay hon."

Of course our thief gone freedom fighter gone villain gone anti hero wasn't going to listen to her, where was the fun in just giving up?

"Or how about I rip out your implants"

Fiona glares at her sternly while Rouge is taken off guard.

"That's right, I know!"

Soon enough an all out brawl is taken place between the two female mobiuns. Rouge performs a kick only to be countered by Fiona with an equally as effective grab of her leg. Then the vixen tosses her against a tree, then to be caught by her hair as Rouge recovers. The white bat punches kicks her in the back, then is roughly kneed in the stomach by the red fox. Meanwhile, Sonic is completely oblivious of the fight happening right outside of the store. He finishes up his shopping and walks casually out of the store while whistling, only to see Fiona fall into the ground about a meter away.

"How many times do I have to tell you that Knuckles isn't interested?"

"That's NOT why I'm here, I came to throw this hussy in jail, where she belongs!"

Sonic runs over to Fiona in a millisecond and helps her get up. Fiona gives Rouge a dirty look that could easily be translated to 'You are a bitch'.

"Rouge, listen I'll take care of Fiona, you go…I don't know bother Shadow."

"Already here, faker."

The dark, rather gruff yet bored voice came from the ultimate life form Shadow the hedgehog. Why do I have to keep introducing him as that, because he'd beat me up if I don't that's why!

"_The gang's all here…"_

Fiona was rather weak after that rather intense little quarrel. Shadow just watched with a look that said 'I really wish I wasn't here right now, even though I barely do anything anyway'

"Can you please go away, I said I'll take care of this and I will!"

The true blue began to tap his foot in annoyance.

'Let's think happy thoughts, like Shadow being tossed into a volcano. His body slowly burning, revealing his muscles then his bones as he shrieks in pain, begging for this to end. I stand there looking, laughing at his tragic demise. Yes, much better.'

Sonic began to smile at these pleasant thoughts.

"Sorry, honey but she's a wanted woman."

"Didn't you see the last chapter? She's not wanted anymore."

"That's what you think blue hedgehog, that was only for the Mobius Government, G.U.N still has

a bounty over her head."

And with that, Sonic grunted, then ran off with Fiona in his arm…after spilling his I can't believe its not real milk.

'No use crying over artificial milk'

**3 hours later~**

Our favourite hedgehog was just about finished patching up Fiona and cooking the meal for the evening.

'Cut my freaking finger!'

He mentally slapped himself while cutting radishes into the bowl of salad. The ex freedom fighter traitor began to stir and then awoke to find herself on Sonic's comfortable couch.

"So did I win?"

"You won the honour of having Rouge limp, but other than that, no."

Fiona pouted at this comment, and then began to get out of the couch, carefully as she was still sore from the tussle earlier.

"Listen, you have to be careful when fighting against her, even if you did win, Shadow

was there, and he would've killed you."

"Grrrr, why do you always have to be right?"

"God I wish Sally was as honest as you."

The vixen walked over to the table were an assortment of food was on display. There was pecan and banana cream pie, fruit and regular salad, roasted pheasant, freshly made biscuits, and a half eaten chili dog was in Sonic's hand.

"My parents are coming over in an hour, something about they rarely see me and we should spend more time together."

"Oh goody"

And with that Sonic quickly finished up his chili dog while Fiona groaned.

~48~

Au: Yes I kmow it's short but I'm off to go feed probably the best bird ever and hope fully I can manage to make chapters weekly. So till then, farewell~


	6. Chapter 6

AN: To whom it may concern… I will not be finishing "Forgiven". I have finished it here, but after lokking it over, I lost all inspiration to continue. I'm sorry to those of you who liked the story, but this isn't my last Sonic the hedgehog story, so please look out in the future and who knows? Maybe I'll get in the mood to upload the rest of this story too (but not any time soon). For now, farewell…


End file.
